Change For The Better
by KickAssCow
Summary: What happens when Kiba falls for his best friend, soz i'm crap at summarys, Couples IxS,HxN,TxN,SxS and Kiba love


Change For The Better

The alarm clock went off and a hand came out of the bed and grabbed it and throw it out the window. The hand went back under the sheet on the bed.

Suddenly a head poked around the door. " Mel did you throw your alarm clock out the window again" The person asked.

" yes and I'm getting up so leave" Said Melissa Javis to her brother Todd. " fine" Todd sighed and went to wake up Lucas, There cousin.

Melissa yawned and got out of bed, she had medium length golden brown hair that waved down her back and ocean blue eyes.

Melissa had a shower then got dressed, She put on jeans with a black tank top saying ' Sporty Chick' and her hair in a ponytail and a blue bandanna around her right wrist.

Melissa woke up her black cat Terra, Who jumped around Melissa neck. Melissa grabbed her bag and hoody. " Todd, Lucas hurry up" Melissa shouted.

She grabbed her keys and went outside and leaned againist her motorbike which was next to Todd's BMW. " Hurry up, It's are first day" Melissa shouted again, This time Todd and Lucas came out and got in the car.

" Meet you at school" Lucas said.

" Hey wait for m.." Melissa said to late they had already gone.

Melissa got on her motorbike and left for the school, When she go there she saw Todd and Lucas leaning on there car in the school car park.

Melissa drove up to them and went through a muddy puddle, Making it spar up there car. " I'll get you sis" Todd warned as Melissa drove off.

Melissa drove a bit more then parked her motorbike, As she took her helmet off, She got wolf whistles from the boys. Melissa grabbed her bag and walked into the school with Terra around her neck.

It was Melissa first day so she went to the office. " You must be Melissa" Said the lady at the desk.

" Ya, Hi" Melissa said.

" Well this is your timetable and you locker key" The lady gave Melissa her timetable and locker key. Melissa walked out and looked at her locker number (M13).

Melissa looked around and found her locker. She put her helmet in and put picture's of her, Todd, Lucas, Terra, Tiger(Todd's cat) and Rai(Lucas's cat). She shut the locker and went to homeroom with Terra still around her neck.

Melissa knocked on the door. " Come in" said the teacher.

" Oh your the new girl, I'm Kakashi"

" Ya" Melissa said as she walked in.

" OK tell the class a bit about yourself" Kakashi said as he started to read his book again.

" My name is Melissa Javis, I moved here with my bother Todd Javis and my cousin Lucas Javis" Melissa said, As she said that Todd and Lucas poked there heads around the door with Tiger and Rai on there heads.

" Oh that is Todd and Tiger" Melissa said pointing to a the boy with Brown hair and lime green eyes and a ginger tabby on his head, As Melissa said that the girls in the classed sighed.

" And that is Lucas and Rai" Melissa said pointing to the boy with light blond hair and spikled green eyes and a cream cat on his head, Like Todd the girls sighed again.

The two of them walked away. " Anyway this is Terra, I Like running, Sports, Animals and fighting, I dislike fangirls and boys, Snobs and jerks" Melissa said as the class stared at her.

Terra poked Melissa's cheek and meowed. " Oh Terra likes what i like and playing with dogs and dislikes fangirls and other cats but not Moon, Tommy, Rai, Tiger and Rao my family's nin-cats" Melissa said.

Terra poked her cheek again and meowed. " I'm not going to say that" Melissa said to Terra.

" OK you can sit next to Tenten" Kakashi said, Tenten put her hand up and Melissa walked over and sat down, Terra jumped on the table.

" Hi I'm Tenten" Tenten said as she stroked Terra, Who purred.

" Hi" Melissa said and Terra meowed. " Terra says hi too" Melissa giggled.

It was the end of the day and Melissa was best friends with Tenten, Ino and Kiba and friends with Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Rock Lee. Todd and Lucas were friends with Temari, Hana, Itachi and Tobi.

* * *

**In this story Itachi and Tobi are good, Hope you liked it, Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


End file.
